Stand Alone
by ShivaVixen
Summary: One shot, Armada: Can you do the right thing, even if you have to stand alone? A sequel to Blaze of Glory, but you don't have to read the other to understand this.


_**Stand Alone**_

"Stand up, even if you're standing alone. "

-Anonymous

**When you make a decision, it's only you, standing at a crossroad.**

Funny, it was all so Funny, not in a laugh out loud way, but it was odd. The infamous Decepticon backstabber, always vying for the top positions, had just thrown himself into a fight he had planned to lose from the very begining.

**You alone.**

He wouldn't lie, it hurt, he was starting to second guess himself, but he'd already pushed to far . . .

**The choice is your own, what happens next will effect others. **

"Stop this right now and I'll spare your life . . ." He wanted to say it was too late to stop, but he used all his energy to keep moving, go back into the attack.

**Are you able to take responsibility for your choice?**

"I hope you know what you're doing Starscream . . ." He did. He was giving his life for a cause. He had Optimus, the Autobots, and the children to thank for cleaning his optics from the darkness he'd seen for so long.

**Standing alone, weighing and trying to predict the outcome and the cost . . . **

He saw the swing, knew how and where it would end . . . and did nothing to block it. He fell on his back, barely hearing Megatron's scorn and Skepticism. All he could do was stare at the Cybertronian night sky. It was beautiful.

**Will you still choose the path of truth?**

THe last time he'd seen and actually thought about it, it had been right before he joined Galvatron. He could hear and see system warnings flashing, even as he spoke. He could see their optics, Galvatron looking down on him, Optimus looking at him with compassion and understanding. _So different . . . Yet in some ways so alike . . ._

**Do you see how easy it is just to give up and lay down?**

He got up. Star saber in his chest, Swindle on his back, concern beeps that he just ignored. He stood tall, despite the sword . . . and the knowledge he was going to die.

**Pain, Death, you face those alone as well. No one can help you. **

"No Starscream!" Optimus' plea went unheard, he ripped the sword out.

Primus, that hurt worse than when it went in.

**Will you still die, even though it might change nothing?**

"Please, do it for me . . ." He doubted it would ever happen, then he staggered back. The least he could do, was show the other Decepticons, maybe they'd do something. He fired, like a man throwing pebbles at lighting that would invetiably strike him, in defiance. _I'm not going to give up!!_ He sent Swindle away, he wasn't going to drag his only friend to the pit with him. _I hope you have a better life. _As he was enveloped, another thought struck him. _I wonder . . . if she cared about me . . . I know I did care about her . . . _He would never find out, for in a few seconds, he was dust. He died standing.

**Will you still stand Alone? For when all is said and done, some are destined to be forgotten. **

"What do you mean?" Starscream stared at the older mech right infront of him. "I can't move on?"

"You have a copy running around. So as long as one person believes it isn't you, you're in limbo until either that copy is destroyed, or that person dies and can vouch for you."

"Huh? How can there be a copy-" Then the mech was gone, and he was standing on earth. "I wasn't done asking my- what the pit?" He was watching a copy of himself attack Megatron. "That's not me!!" Starscream's attempts to get their attention failed. Misreably. Yet he kept watching the copy of himself, act almost like he had been. Though what hurt the most was no one acknowldged he had died a hero.

**Memory fades, stories twist, leaving real heroes and villains as myths.**

"Optimus, didn't I make enough of an impression? I died, for Primus sake." Earth bound, he stayed near the autobots. He knew the leader of the autobots couldn't hear him, but still. "Optimus . . ." The leader walked away from where he'd been looking out the window, leaving Starscream behind. His fist made contact with the wall. "I did good right?" He wandered around, looking at the humans and mechs, Hotshot, Red Alert, Jetfire, a young woman with brown hair- "Wait, Alexis!!" _Surely she believes in me, please let her have liked me . . ._ A young man, it must've been Rad, was next to her.

**But all you really need, is one person to believe, to vouch that you did the right thing.**

"Alexis, what's with you? You haven't spoken to anyone."

"Ten years today . . . That's when he died Rad."

"Alexis, Starscream didn't change-"

"Yes, he did!"

"Alexis, then why hasn't he come to the autobots?!"

"Cause it's not me!!" If he could, Starscream would've hit the boy. "It's not me!"

"I don't know! Leave me alone!" Alexis left. Starscream followed her. She stopped at a window.

"Alexis . . ."

"That can't be you Starscream . . . it just can't . . . I loved you!"

_She loved me! _He blinked, stunned. A part of him cheered.

**One who would vouch for you. Believe in you.**

Unfortunately, He noted, Alexis was starting to follow the crowd in believing that copy moving around was him. Starcream could only watch the events from earth, and generally by Alexis's side.

He saw her marry Rad, protesting the marriage, but he was unheard.

He watched her give birth (humans needed a better way to procreate.) Watched her children grow.

He watched her age, her hair going white and her bones become frail, he'd long ago lost interest in his copy that was running around.

_She'll be joining you soon. _

**Can you keep standing, even if the one person who cares seems to have left you?**

He watched Swindle become her companion, there when her husband Rad was not. They talked about him, Whether or not the pitdamn copy was him or not . . .

It was agony not being able to do anything, yet he didn't run away.

**Can you stand, even with the weight of knowing you may not have made a difference?**

She was sleeping, she was doing that alot. Old and frail, but still beautiful. Starscream reached his hand in the window, touching her- and was pulled into her dream. He saw her sitting on a beach, looking younger. "Alexis?" She glanced back surprised.

"Starscream?"

_It's time for her to go with you._

"It's time to go." They were the same height in the dream. "I came to get you."

"You're dead?"

"I've been dead since Unicron killed me . . . that starscream that's been around wasn't me." Starscream held out his hand. "Come on, let's go." She bowed her head, and smiled.

"I knew it . . ." He blinked, confused. "Starscream, I- I love you."

" . . . I've been watching you since the copy came into existence . . . In case you were wondering, I was trying to object to your marriage to Rad . . . grant it you were happy . . . but . . . I love you too." He was now uncomfortable, why'd he say that?, though it went away as she laughed and took his hand.

"Well, there's nothing holding us back- Oh." She looked stricken for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Swindle and Sureshock . . . I want to say goodbye, see them one last time."

_That can be arranged . . . _

"Then let's go."

**Can you stand and wait for others to come to you?**

Starscream had watched as Sureshock had run to Alexis . . . well, the spark had, he saw the body collapse. They'd had to wait till after her funeral.

He was over joyed when Swindle joined them, the happiness in the tiny minicon's optics had warmed him.

"Let's go."

**It may take a long time to before it happens . . . **

Now he was no longer standing, but flying. And he was no longer alone.

**But no one stands alone forever.**

_Well? This is a companion fic to Blaze of Glory, this time it's Starscream's point of view. Thinking of doing one for Alexis, but we'll see. Let me know what you think, and I'll try to updat my other fics. Still trying to tame all my plot bunnies._


End file.
